


Would you be my

by kinokon



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Keith mendapat undangan lebih dari sekedar tetangga.





	Would you be my

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hari pertama : Box
> 
> Takashi Shirogane dan Keith Kogane adalah bagian dari Voltron : Legendary Defender produksi DreamWorks Animation Television, Worlds Event Productions dan Studio Mir.   
Angelo adalah karakter orisinal milikku.
> 
> Percobaan karya pertama yang dilepas di publik untuk fandom Voltron.  
(sebetulnya ini semacam bagian akhir dari karya konsumsi pribadi jadi kesannya akan membingungkan. Dicatut karena tidak tahu mau menulis apa untuk prompt ini. Dan karya ini ditulis selama masih tanggal 1 Oktober/hari pertama event Fictober)

Sesungguhnya Keith tidak memerlukan bantuan siapapun untuk mengepak barang (mungkin mainan Kosmo yang lebih banyak daripada barangnya sendiri. Namun tentu saja bapak dan anak Shirogane ini tidak akan membiarkan dia repot sendirian. Bahkan setelah Keith menolak bantuan dari ayah dan ibunya sendiri sekalipun.

Shiro membantu membereskan kabinet dapur (membuang sereal kedaluwarsa atau membawa biji kopi yang masih belum dibuka). Sementara putranya, Angelo, membereskan buku-buku referensi dan majalah otomotif sembari bermain lempar tangkap bersama Kosmo di ruang tamu. Keith sendiri tengah melipat pakaian untuk dimasukkan ke koper. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk menjejalkannya saja, namun Angelo telanjur memergoki dan memaksa untuk melipat pakaiannya (dengan metode konmari atau semacamnya katanya agar muat).

“Hei, perlu bantuan?” Angelo melongok dari pintu kamar. “_Dad_, masih beres-beres dan kardus bukunya sudah siap.”

“Mantelku kurasa.”

“Itu keahlianku.” Sang pemuda dengan mudah meraup tumpukan mantel dari dalam lemari. “Wow, keren. Aku boleh pinjam mantelmu kapan-kapan? Ini ringan dan hangat! _Dad_ selalu membungkusku dengan mantel segemuk kemul ketika musim dingin.”

“Tentu, ambillah beberapa. Kurasa aku masih menyimpan beberapa mantel lamaku yang lebih pas untukmu.” Keith harus menahan tawa agar pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak tersinggung. “Sori, bukan maksudku.”

“Ya, persetan kalian orang-orang tinggi!”

Angelo menggulung mantel-mantelnya dengan cekatan, menjejalkan di celah antara celana jins (yang bahkan tidak ia sangka akan muat) sebelum beralih ke baju hangat yang lain. Keith kembali menekuri kaos-kaosnya sambil sesekali melirik Angelo yang beberapa kali berhenti setelah meletakkan gulungan di dalam koper. Keith merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, berniat untuk memesan makanan dari kios pizza terdekat sebelum Angelo menghentikannya.

“Hei, kau sungguhan hanya ingin jadi tetangga kami?”

Dahi Keith berkerut. Rumah kosong di seberang kediaman Shirogane memang dirasa cocok untuk tempat tinggal Keith dan ayahnya yang baru saja pensiun (ibunya masih aktif bekerja dan bulan depan akan ditugaskan ke Afrika). Apakah ia sudah menyinggung Angelo tanpa ia sadari? Mungkinkah ia belum benar-benar bisa diterima untuk menjadi kekasih Shiro?

“Ann, kalau kau-”

“Apa kau keberatan untuk menjadi ayahku yang lain atau semacamnya?”

HUH?!

Keith tidak segera menjawab. Gir-gir dalam kepalanya terasa berputar lebih lambat. Ia belum benar-benar mencerna perkataan pemuda itu ketika sebuah kotak disodorkan ke depan wajahnya.

“_Dad _akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kau tahu kan jika aku adalah orang yang lebih praktis seperti pamanku, jadi,” tawa Keith memburai begitu diperhadapkan dengan cincin Voltron edisi terbatas yang dimenangkan Angelo ketika mereka berdua pergi ke arcade diam-diam. “Ugh, jangan tertawa! Ini sungguhan, Keith! Kau mau jadi ayahku tidak?”

Keith melipat tubuhnya sambil terbahak-bahak. Entah hormon kelegaan macam apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti. Mungkin kombinasi dari lega dan geli, apalagi melihat Angelo yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung dan cemas yang lucu.

“Halo, kalian sedang menertawakan apa?”

“Menertawakan kebodohanku,” Angelo mendengus sambil melempar kotak cincinnya ke pangkuan Keith. “Kosmo, ayo main saja ke taman!”

Pemuda itu keluar kamar dengan langkah berdebam-debam kemudian disusul salakan Kosmo dan pintu depan yang dibanting. Keith masih berusaha menghentikan tawa ketika Shiro berlutut di sampingnya dengan wajah bingung.

“Uh, Keith. Ann terlihat kesal, kalian tadi membicarakan apa jika aku boleh tahu,” tangan prostetik Shiro mengusap punggungnya lembut, seolah berusaha membantu meredam tawanya. “Ann jarang merajuk tapi sekali merajuk akan sulit untuk dikembalikan menjadi tenang.”

“Oh, wow, astaga! Itu buruk sekali,” sambil tersengal Keith meraih cincin di pangkuannya. “Kalau begitu aku harus segera menyusulnya.”

“Memangnya apa yang terjadi?”

“Angelo ingin aku menjadi ayahnya. Rasanya sangat melegakan tapi refleks aku tertawa dan kurasa itu menying- Shiro, kau oke?”

“Ann bilang apa?”

“Dia ingin aku jadi- Oh!”

Kedua orang dewasa itu membenamkan muka ke telapak tangan masing-masing dengan wajah merah padam. Keith mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bicara tanpa filter. Ia harus menikah dulu dengan Shiro agar resmi menjadi ayah Angelo.

“Maafkan anakku yang kurang ajar,” Shiro bangkit sambil menghindar agar mata mereka tidak bertemu. “Aku akan melanjutkan beberes barang yang lain.”

“Mm, Shiro.”

“Ya?”

Keith menarik napas agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena gugup. “Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi ayahnya, kapanpun kau mau.”

23.56

01.10.19


End file.
